Claymore: Nimis
by Zebul
Summary: The arrival of four dragon kin on the island threatens to throw the organization in to an upheaval. Lockie, the youngest member of the four finds himself thrown in the middle of the battle of Labona. Will he assist the seven or strike upon his enemies?


Waves crashed against the beach head in a hypnotic rhythm, pushing and dragging things to and from the ocean

The sound of hurried foot steps through the under brush carried through the forest on a seemingly endless echo. Heavy breathing came in the form of panted gasps as the runner tossed branches and bushes aside with a single hand. Stumbling in to a soft flowing stream, the figure coughed and gagged as he struggled to regain his footing. Moonlight poured on to the river, reflecting itself and the figure upon its glassy surface. As the moonlight crossed the figures features it became evident that it was a yoma. However, a look of fear filled the yoma's eyes, a look that seemed alien and out of place on the creatures demonic features. Putrid blood flowed in to the clear waters from the yoma's amputated forearm. Taking a moment to catch its breath the yoma soon turned sharply towards the rivers edge. Standing at the opening in the forest a man stood dressed in foreign clothing. His attire was reminiscent to an Arabian warrior with a scarf wrapped about his face. The yoma screamed in frustration as it launched its fingers towards the warrior. Each elongated finger met its mark on the warrior's chest. However, the yoma was the one to cry out in pain as his fingers cracked and bled. Pulling its fingers back, the yoma's finger tips could be seen to have been crushed and disfigured from the impact. Five holes passed through the warrior's shirt, exposing no wound or even the slightest cut or scratch.

"What the hell are you?" The yoma hissed as it began to heal its broken fingers.

"Tell me where I can find the rest of your kind. Where are the ones that dress in silver and carry those immense weapons." The warrior demanded, causing the yoma to chuckle lightly.

"The claymores! You are looking for claymores!? And you ask one of us? You must be a fool!"

"Then you don't know?" The yoma remained silent as he watched the warrior. "Then what good are you?" He stated as he reached for the sword hilt resting against his left shoulder.

"Wait!" the yoma shouted, causing the warrior to pause his hand. "If I tell you, will you let me go?" silence and a moment to speak was all the yoma received, which was good enough for him. "You can find a claymore in any town we are in, you just have to wait. Someone will send for a claymore. If you want to kill them, none of us will get in your way." The yoma spoke with a soft cackle. The yoma finished only to have the warrior draw his Knecht sword. "Wait, I thought you were going to let me go!"

"All of your kind must die; you are a threat to our world and the dragon kin." Roaring, the yoma rushed forward in an attempt to catch the warrior off guard.

Swing his sword up, a spray of blood erupted from the yoma's face as the blade slit its face in two. Falling to its knees, the yoma remained alive as its eyes unfocused and drifted apart. Turning the hilt in his hand the warrior brought his sword back down, splitting the yoma in two.

* * *

In the foothills over looking a small port town, the warrior rested in front of a camp fire that burnt gently. The night was restful as not even the sounds of the creatures of the forest could be heard. The only sound filling the forest came from the cracking of tenders as the fire burned down slowly.

"You learn something new, Lockie?" A warrior dressed in similar attire said as he entered the small clearing.

"What took you so long, Juda?" Lockie replied as he rose to his feet. "I have learned some new information about our enemies. But, we should wait for the others to arrive."

"Were already here." A voice spoke as two more dragon kin warriors entered the small clearing.

"Daniel, Elpis." Lockie replied as he greeted his two kinsmen.

"Then we are all here, let's share what we have learned." Juda announced as they gathered about the fire.

"I encountered one of the creatures known as Yoma's." Lockie began.

"So have we." Elpis said, speaking for both herself and Daniel.

"They don't hide themselves well; they are gluttons and beasts that think of only feasting upon human flesh. Nearly mindless from what I have seen of them." Juda said as he stared in to the fire with scornful eyes. "They would make such creatures to combat us, they think nothing of the end result."

"I was able to gain information from one of them. He spoke of the other creatures, the ones that wield those impractical weapons on the field of battle. The ones that change in to those . . . abominations, he called them claymores. He said we could find them in towns his kind dwell in."

"We must attempt to make contact with them and find out their numbers and how they are made. We will search for a town where one of these yoma's reside." Daniel replied.

"And also, we will be able to test their mettle." Elpis stated with a confident grin.

"We only have a few more days before Tibris and the main force arrives, we must make haste and finish our mission before they arrive." Juda replied as he began to move away from the fire.

"Myself and Elpis will take the North and South." Daniel responded as he to begin to leave.

"I will head inland, towards the west coast line." Lockie stated as he watched his comrades leave the light of the fire.

"Stay safe, we are only here to discover information about our enemies, do not fight them unless you have to." Juda told Lockie as he vanished in to the forest.

* * *

Lockie followed the western roads inland as the day wore on. Those that passed by on the roadway paid him a half interest as they noticed his strange attire. Most choice to completely ignore Lockie and even hurried their pace as they noticed him. The towns he came across were of no importance and lacked the presences of the demons known by many as yoma's. However, upon reaching the walls of the holy city of Labona, Lockie was met with a sensation he had never felt before. His body tensed and his pupils dilated, the feeling was unnerving as well as exciting. Something was waiting for him passed those walls, something that he could not hope to imagine.

Approaching the gates of Labona He was quickly halted by a sentry stationed at the gates. The sentry was a large man dressed in fine armour that shined in the noon sun. A large spear dawned his right hand as he held it aloft.

"What is your business here? And why are you dressed so funny?" The guard asked as he grasped Lockie by the shoulder to halt him.

"Do you like it? It is the latest fashion in my home town. I agree it is a little odd." Lockie said as he chuckled.

"It's damn odd, why would you wear such a thing."

"Hey! My mother made this for me!"

"Enough, why are you here in Labona and armed at that?"

"I'm traveling. This city just happened to be on my way, and I need a days rest and some provisions. And of course I'm armed; the roads can be a dangerous place to travel."

"Very well, just stay out of trouble, we will be watching you. It's not like you won't be hard to pick out in a crowed." The sentry stated with a loud laugh.

Lockie only smiled in reply to the sentries mocking laughter as he passed the gates. Lockie wondered the streets of Labona, the sensation echoing through his skull left him in confusion. There were four beings in the city, all attempting to keep themselves hidden. They were not yoma's they were far worse than any yoma's he had come to sense. However, one out of the four sent a chill down his spine and left him cold. The creature was immensely powerful. Though the warrior and beast with in his own soul told him to find the strongest, he knew it was a death warrant. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Lockie decided to move towards the three others.

Approaching a church in the center of Labona, Lockie paused as he watched a group of children pass him. All seemed happy and full of cheer as they passed him. The expressions on their faces bought back memories of his own youth, a youth that was void of such expressions. The sound of stone and wood breaking drew Lockie's attention from the passing children. A battle had begun and the sickening sensation of the demon's energy had begun to flow forth. Rushing towards the scene of battle, Lockie stopped and pressed himself against a corner. The battle was among women, two were dressed in claymore garments well one wore the garments of faith. The combat was beyond his understanding; he could not begin to understand why they were fighting each other. The three wielded claymores and fought with an inhuman power and speed. Had they arrived to the island well there was a civil war taking place? All the better for him and his comrades, it left them easy prey. Divided they would fall like stones before the dragon kin.

As if the scene before him was not enthralling enough, the fourth being rose from its slumber. Lockie could almost feel himself drowned by the creature's energy as it unleashed it. Turning his attention towards the location of the beast, Lockie forced himself from the battle before him. Leaving the claymores to their feud he swiftly took to the roof tops. He would not travel far before he noticed the great beast that had awoken. It stood on seven clawed legs that support a platform of flesh and tentacles.

"What hell have we found here?" Lockie thought to himself as he watched the beast grasp a soldier from the street below.

Drawing his sword, Lockie leapt to the street level as he began his approach. The shouts and rushing of soldiers covered his moments as he slipped past. Coming to the front, He was able to watch as half a dozen soldiers were grasped and carried to their deaths. Rage began to fill Lockie's heart as he watched the slaughter before him. It was ruthless and with out reason. This beast was killing merely for the sake of killing. His eyes sifting to a draconic appearance, Lockie began to prepare his body for battle. Before he could complete his transformation the claymore dressed in nun's garments leapt in to the battle. Saving a soldier with little effort, the nun relocated to a roof top a short distance from the beast. Remembering Juda's words of engaging the enemy, Lockie let his body relax. He could not risk exposing himself, and he didn't have to fight. Though it pained him to do nothing, he had no choice but to endure the carnage. The battle seem to come to an end as the nun and beast began to converse. Lockie could only make out a few words from raised voices as he watched and listened carefully. Most of what he gathered made little sense to his ears.

"Number two?" He questioned as he heard the number shouted as if it had great meaning.

Only a few more words would be shared before the battle began once more with the destruction of a building. As if all that was transpiring was not enough, the claymores began to fight among each other once again.

"These women are crazy!" Lockie shouted as he watched the irrational behaviour.

Rain drops began to fall gently at first, but quickly formed in to a heavy down pour. It was if the gods them selves were crying for what was taking place in the so called holy city. The human guards continued their efforts to protect their city, but were met with little success. Spears flew randomly at the beast, but did little more than annoy it. The claymores continued to fight even as the monster struck out at them. Full attention would only be drawn to the beast as it injured the aggressive claymore. Though their priorities had been straightened, it was far too late. Their bodies battered and wary from the combat, they were barely able to put up a fight before the monster immobilised them. Their bodies impaled, two of the claymores rested pinned against brick buildings.

"Its over . . . I have no choice, I can't let this go on, I have to try something!" Lockie shouted to himself as he prepared himself for battle once more.

However, he would be halted once more as one of the monsters legs was torn a sunder by an unseen force. His eyes instinctively searched for a reason to the sudden injury. Surely the beast had not just torn its own leg apart.

"I town that I have links to. . . " A female voice spoke, causing Lockie to turn towards a roof top. "Will not be destroyed this easily" Spoke a woman dressed in black. Six figures stood behind her, all appearing like phantoms in their darkened cloaks.

"Now what." Lockie asked himself as he watched on.


End file.
